Chris Anders
Chris Anders (July 1, 1937 (Nuremberg, Bavaria, Germany) — August 28, 1991 (Los Angeles, California)) was a German-born character actor who played mainly German characters in several 1960s and 1970s American films and television series, including the 1960s sitcom, Hogan's Heroes. Filmography * The Naked Cage (1986) * The Gypsy Warriors (1978) * The Specialists (1975) (TV) * Raid on Rommel (1971) * The Secret of Santa Vittoria (1969) * Der Mann mit dem Glasauge (1969) * Torn Curtain (1966) * Agent for H.A.R.M. (1966) * 36 Hours (1965) (uncredited) Notable TV Guest Appearances * The Waltons playing "German Voice" in episode: "The Rumor" (episode # 6.14) 5 January 1978 * The Bionic Woman playing "1st Guard" in episode: "Motorcycle Boogie" (episode # 3.7) 5 November 1977 * Assignment Vienna playing "Actor" in episode: "So Long, Charlie" (episode # 1.7) 3 February 1973 * Search playing "Mechanic" in episode: "A Honeymoon to Kill" (episode # 1.13) 10 January 1973 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Guard" in episode: "The Kamikazes Are Coming" (episode # 6.20) 21 February 1971 * Green Acres playing "German #2" in episode: "Son of Drobny" (episode # 6.16) 12 January 1971 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Guard" in episode: "The Dropouts" (episode # 6.14) 27 December 1970 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Hermann" in episode: "War Takes a Holiday" (episode # 3.21) 27 January 1968 * Garrison's Gorillas playing "German Sergeant at Roadblock" in episode: The Expendables" (episode # 1.16) 26 December 1967 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Captain Franz" in episode: "Nights in Shining Armor" (episode # 3.8) 28 October 1967 * Combat! playing "Karl" in episode: "Anniversary" (episode # 5.18) 24 January 1967 * The Rat Patrol playing "Stumpf" in episode: "The One That Got Away Raid" (episode # 1.18) 9 January 1967 * Twelve O'Clock High playing "German Pilot" in episode: "Graveyard" (episode # 3.15) 30 December 1966 * The Girl from U.N.C.L.E. playing "Gunslinger" in episode: "The Garden of Evil Affair" (episode # 1.8) 1 November 1966 * Mission: Impossible playing "Special Guard" (uncredited) in episode: "Old Man Out: Part 2" (episode # 1.5) 15 October 1966 * Mission: Impossible playing "Special Guard" (uncredited) in episode: "Old Man Out: Part 1" (episode # 1.4) 8 October 1966 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Sentry" in episode: "Operation Briefcase" (episode # 2.4) 7 October 1966 * Twelve O'Clock High playing "2nd German" in episode: "Gauntlet of Fire" (episode # 3.1) 9 September 1966 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Wolfgang" (uncredited) in episode: "It Takes a Thief... Sometimes" (episode # 1.20) 28 January 1966 * Combat! playing "German #3" in episode: "Counterplay" (episode # 4.20) 25 January 1966 * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. playing "Tom" in episode: "The Children's Day Affair" (episode # 2.12) 10 December 1965 * Combat! playing "German Motorcyclist" in episode: "Hear No Evil" (episode # 4.7) 26 October 1965 * Combat! playing "German Sergeant" in episode: "The Linesman" (episode # 4.4) 5 October 1965 * Twelve O'Clock High playing "Guard" in episode: "P.O.W.: Part 2} (episode # 1.31) 30 April 1965 * Combat! playing "Lt. Krause" in episode: "The Hell Machine" (episode # 3.28) 30 March 1965 * Combat! playing "German" in episode: "The Convict" (episode # 3.22) 9 February 1965 * Combat! playing "1st Bridge German" in episode: "The Bridge at Chalons" (episode # 2.1) 17 September 1963 External links * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Chris Anders at the Internet Movie Database Anders, Chris Anders, ChrisAnders, ChrisAnders, ChrisAnders, ChrisAnders, ChrisAnders, Chris